


Frost Moon Massacre

by arizonia1



Series: The "Chuckster" Universe [9]
Category: Metroid Series, Mother : EarthBound Zero, One Hundred Percent Orange Juice, Splatoon, Super Smash Brothers, Terraria, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen, Stupidity, Swearing, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's mid-December and the Smash Mansion gets a new temporary guest. Sadly, she brought more than just her personal arsenal with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frost Moon Massacre

**Author's Note:**

> I should let you know now that the OC that appears in this does go by "she/her" but she is NOT a woman by any means. Also, this story is mostly nonsensical and only serves as an explanation to how this character gets from dimension to dimension so easily.

_Frost Moon Massacre_  
  
It was a dark and cold December late afternoon at Smash Mansion. There was only a couple weeks remaining before Christmas arrived once again. Most of the children Smashers, along with their friends from The Underground Frisk and Chil, were out playing in the snow. Ness and Lucas were having a snowball fight with the Villagers and Frisk while Chil was making a snowmonster. Suddenly Max and Dawn both ended up tripping over something in the snow.  
  
“Are you ok?” Ness asked with concern as he and the others walked over.  
  
Dawn and Max both nodded as they stood up. Rosie looked down as the ground and saw a hint of golden fabric under the snow. She asked for everyone to help her uncover what's there and all the children gasped to see a person unconscious under the white powder. Lucas quickly left to go find some adults to carry this person.  
  
The remaining children took note of the person's features. Medium-length, but very spiky, cobalt blue hair, skin as pale and white as the snow itself, scars in variously odd places, and what appeared to be nebula purple wings poking out from under the golden cloak. Their attire was a black wedding dress where the color matched the galaxy under Rosalina’s dress and the aforementioned golden cloak, a pair of blue boots with wings could be seen underneath the dress.  
  
Lucas soon returned with Link in tow, as he was very capable of lifting heavy objects. He was just as confused as everyone else at the look of this person, but at least they looked human. The Hylian carefully picks them up to carry them to the infirmary for Dr. Mario and Nurse Joy to evaluate. Based on facial features alone, it was hard to assume that they were anything other than androgynous for gender.

* * *

A couple hours pass before the person slowly comes to. It was getting very late and Dr. Mario has since clocked out for the evening. All that was left was the patient and Joy.  
  
The person slowly opens their eyes. “My head… feels like the time my face was ripped off.”  
  
“Oh, you’re awake I see.” Joy comments as she strolls over to inspect her patient.  
  
“Katherine? You didn’t say you were getting your hair dyed.” They comment as they stand up, holding their head.  
  
“Pardon me? My name is Nurse Joy. And I don’t think you should be standing Miss… uh…”  
  
“Zoni. You should know that by heart Kathy.” She chuckles.  
  
Joy watches as her patient struts out of the infirmary as if nothing was wrong. The only thing that seemed off was her being called Katherine instead of Joy. Perhaps she just hit her head when landing in the courtyard, or she’s just delusional.  
  
Zoni meanders through the hall aimlessly trying to get her pounding headache to disappear, seems like the pain is lasting longer than usual. “Damn, what even happened? I tried using the Rod of Discord and… that’s all I remember right now…”  
  
Soon enough she looks up to see Pit and Dark Pit walking towards her. The angel duo stopped talking for a second to look at Zoni and were extremely confused on who she was.  
  
“Hi there!” Pit said gleefully as he waved.  
  
Zoni didn’t respond at first aside from a fearful glare. “You harpies must be getting smarter if you’ve learned how to talk.”  
  
“W-Who are you calling a harpy!? You… you… witch!” The angel shouts back, angrily fluffing his wings.  
  
Kuro cocks an eyebrow. “If she’s a witch then how’d she get through the _Anti-Witch Shield_?”  
  
“It’s not like it works anyway if Bayonetta and Henry can get through it!”  
  
“But, Henry’s not a _witch_.”  
  
While the two argued about this, Zoni slowly pulled a green tome from her cloak. It didn’t take long for her to raise her hand up to prepare an attack.  
  
“LUNAR FLARE!” She shouts loudly.  
  
The angels jump back as suddenly three beams of light collide with the floor in front of them and basically explode. They didn’t have any time to react much more than that as Zoni continues to barrage the two with her magic. She was giving the boys chase as they attempted to run away, managing to catch up to them, but her Mana was running out. This was evidenced by her hair going from its dark blue color to snow white. Pit and Kuro watched as the mage stuffed her tome away in favor of a sword.  
  
“The Star Wrath will send you back to where you belong!” She says as she swings the sword down in front of her.  
  
The sword itself was too far away to hit the angels but it did cause three shooting stars to come raining down, nearly taking their wings away in a cosmic fire. It was a miracle that they were even still alive. It got to the point very quickly that the Pit twins might have to turn around and start fighting her themselves. Seeing as her sword wasn’t doing anything either, she put that back and pulled out yet another weapon. It appeared to be a golden spear, and the tip looked somewhat similar to the Daybreak used during Smash battles.  
  
“I will make you face the light!” Zoni shouts as she tosses a projectile very similar to the weapon itself from her weapon. “The Daybreak will incinerate you!”  
  
Finally the angels had reached the end of the hall and split in opposite directions. It looked like they would be able to keep her away, but it didn’t really matter as the mage ended up summoning a dragon out of a staff to go after Kuro while she continued hunting Pit himself.  
  
This chase continued for another few minutes before Master Hand himself intervened and stopped Zoni right in her tracks and dissolved her dragon. Needless to say the master of the house was displeased with the actions of the uninvited guest. She was currently frozen in midair, as she was about to finally catch the light angel.  
  
Desmond angrily rubs his temples. “Master Pit, explain.”  
  
“I don’t know what’s going on!” The angel captain shouts. “Pittoo and I were walking in the hall where she suddenly shows up out of nowhere, calls us harpies, and attacks!”  
  
Master Hand stops and looks at the mage, as if inspecting her. “From what I’ve been able to gather, she’s Terrarian.”  
  
“Terra-what?”  
  
_“Terrarian, you little buzzard.”_ Viridi interjects. _“She’s basically human from a strange world where basically anything can attack at any time. I’m not surprised she attacked you and your twin, you remind her of harpies. I’m surprised you still have your wings.”_  
  
“B-but harpies are female!”  
  
“Enough!” Desmond shouts. “She is obviously a threat to the manor. I can not permit her to stay here unattended. Master Pit, Go find someone that could keep her under control, or at least be able to tie her up.”  
  
The angel tentatively nods before going off to find his twin, as well as someone capable of keeping someone like this under control.

* * *

About an hour or so passes and Zoni has since been released from her stasis and is walking around the Mansion with Axel and Samus. Her weapons have been sealed for now, so even if she were to go into a rampage again, she wouldn’t be able to attack. The bounty hunter wasn’t exactly pleased with being charged in watching the mage though, she was looking forward to telling all of the children, as well as Shulk and the Lumas, some children’s stories tonight before they went to bed.  
  
“You know, I’m usually not one to judge, but you’re probably the most violent human-esque alien I’ve met since Celeste from Tendricide. I don’t think I’ve have the honor of meeting a Terrarian otherwise.” Samus says as she leads her ‘prisoner’ along.  
  
Zoni chuckles in an annoyed tone. “Well, I could say the same with those harpies, but compared to everything else that’s killed me, they should have gone down in a single hit.”  
  
“For the seventeenth time, the two you attacked are angels. Servants of the Gods and Goddesses of their realm. Specifically Pit, the one with white wings, serves Lady Palutena.”  
  
“And the crow?”  
  
“He refuses to work under anyone, he’s very independent. Like myself and Douglas.”  
  
“Ah, so he’s kind of like me. Live for the thrill of living and don’t listen to anyone.”  
  
The two continued talking before finally reaching the toy room on the second floor. Most of the children have already arrived and are playing around as they wait for Samus to take her spot. Rosalina was already there to keep an eye on her Lumas, with Alvis and Kal there as well. The last of the expected attendees filter in as the bounty hunter takes her place in the reading chair and opens the story. The children all had bright eyes and some were leaning in.  
  
Considering there wasn’t anything to do, aside from listening to the story, Zoni meandered to a nearby window to see the last glimpses of the sun setting on the horizon. Only now did the mage take notice of the moon in the distance.  
  
_“That’s what I did! I’m an idiot!”_ She thinks to herself. _“I initiated the Frost Moon! And now it’s here, everyone’s in danger!”_  
  
Without warning the mage rushed out of the room, ignoring Samus’ protesting of not leaving her sight. Zoni needed to find Master Hand to get that stupid weapon seal off. This was urgent business. Due to the effects of her boots, it didn’t take her any time at all to reach Master’s Domain just down the hall from the toy room. She nearly kicked down the doors and stormed up to Desmond’s desk.  
  
“You’re going to let me use my weapons.” Zoni demands.  
  
Master Hand rested his chin on the back of his hands. “Give me one reason I should after you nearly killed two of my Smashers.”  
  
“Because there’s a fucking Frost Moon out you dick. I’m the only that will be strong enough to even _hope_ of fending it off until sunrise. It’s already started and everyone in this mansion is in danger!”  
  
Desmond leans back in his chair. “What danger are you speaking about?”  
  
“I just told you. You prick. The Frost Moon is out, and if I don’t get my ass out there into the fray, _everyone_ in this manor will die.”  
  
“You are aware that I have recruited some of the strongest fighters in the universe for this tourn-.”  
  
“It doesn’t fucking matter how powerful they are.” Zoni growled as her wings started poking out from below her cape. “You will give me the ability to fight off these monsters. I have stared at _Cthulu_ himself square in the face and emerged victorious in battle. I _refuse_ to die tonight to these creatures.”  
  
Desmond stared down the Terrarian before releasing the spell that kept the mage from using her weapons. She left the room without a word and headed straight for the roof. She wasn’t aware that Master Hand was also placing an order for Pit, Kuro, and Tentiana to follow her as soon as they can to provide ranged support. He didn’t trust her after she attacked the angels, but he couldn’t let her sit back if she knows the danger.  
  
Zoni climbed up on the ledge as soon as she got to the roof and summoned her Stardust Dragon once more to head off in the general direction of where the enemies will be coming from. She scowled as she pulled out the Daybreak as the first enemy started shuffling up. Just a zombie elf, or three. The mage signalled the Dragon to head off as she started throwing the magic javelin to get them dispatched quickly.  
  
“Alright, wave one done…” She says as she jumps from the roof to get in close to the action. “Just need to last long enough for sunrise…”  
  
After she landed on the ground and started killing elves again to progress the event further the angels and Tentiana burst through the door the the roof. Pit has the Palutena Bow at his disposal, while Kuro has the Dark Pit Staff, and Tentiana has her trusted E-liter 3K Scope to snipe what the dark angel misses himself.  
  
Pit raises his hand as the other two get in position. “Don’t actually shoot unless the ali-... Terrarian actually needs our help. Especially you Ten’, we want to keep the amount of ink to a minimum.”  
  
“Roger.” The Inkling replies as she throws a splat bomb to the ground so she can refuel her ink in an instant.  


* * *

About four hours pass and the waves are starting to get relentless with attacking Zoni. Yet, she hasn’t actually needed the help from the three on the roof, not that she’s aware they’re up there. But now she’s starting to struggle as she’s reached the tenth wave of the Frost Moon. The mage is nearly surrounded by Everscreams and elves of all kinds. Her hair is pretty much stuck being white as she can’t let her mana recharge at all. The Dragon can’t seem to keep up either.  
  
She was panting heavily as she landed on the ground after flying into the air to avoid getting hit for a little bit. Surprisingly she used this time to down one of her greater healing potions. While she was distracted by that, Kuro took a shot that ended the Everscream heading her way immediately. The mage turned around and saw the trio up on the roof.  
  
“What the hell are you doing up there!?” She screams as she cuts down Krampus. “You’re in danger if you stay out here!”  
  
Pit uses a well timed arrow shot to pierce through the last of the tenth wave enemies before speaking. “If it wasn’t for my twin that tree would have turned you into mulch!”  
  
Zoni growls loudly and gives the angel captain the finger before hearing an inhuman screeching approaching her. She turns around and nearly faints seeing the Ice Queen herself floating above her. The mage narrowly dodges out of the way of an incoming attack before yelling once more for her ‘helpers’ to leave. They obviously didn’t listen and both snipers just started shooting anything within their range. Pit in the meanwhile kept the airborne enemies away from his twin and friend.  
  
The Terrarian continues her assault against the Ice Queen, keeping tabs with how much damage she’s taking. Her hair is still hovering around the grey end of its gradient unfortunately. Regardless, she’s not giving up, she’s a one-person army.  


* * *

A few more hours pass as the sun is finally starting to rise. Zoni didn’t manage to get to wave fifteen, but regardless she slams the Daybreak into the ground to lean on it. Her breathing is heavy but she’s not concerned about that. She’s covered in pine needles, gumdrops, and soot but she’s been coated in worse. She turns slightly to look at the angel twins and Inkling as they walk up next to her.  
  
“You realize you could have died.” The mage says as she straightens fully. “But… I appreciated the help.”  
  
Pit lets a cocky grin slide. “I guess that makes up for you almost murdering us. Besides, nothing can kill _me_! Hahaha!”  
  
She nods gently. “Yeah. Though, I think I should find a way out of this dimension. It’s been fun.”  
  
“There’s a city not far from here if you want to stick around.” Kuro adds as he slings his staff over his shoulder.  
  
“You can stay with Inklia and me!” Tentiana adds as she hugs her rifle.  
  
“Sorry kids, but I’m an adventurer, I couldn’t even stay in my own house back in Termiria too long without digging underground. It’s about time I bounce.”  
  
Zoni waved happily as she started to head off. She didn’t know where she was going to go, but anywhere away from Smash Mansion sounded like a good idea to her. After getting a decent ways away she holds her Magic Mirror aloft. Knowing full well it won’t take her home anymore, she just smiles hoping she can get some more action like last night.  
  
The angel twins watch in bewilderment as the mage disappears in a flash and all trace of her goes away with it.  
  
“I’ll admit, that was actually pretty fun.” Pit says cheekily.  
  
Kuro nods and Tentiana just hums contently before leaning against the light angel to rest her eyes. Not everything was well and good though as they heard another magic noise and a few, quite identical, tiny little goat-like girls appear before the trio.  
  
“Poppo!” They all say at once.


End file.
